El secreto en el roble
by Melyssi
Summary: ¡eso es magia! En un instante se desaparece la felicidad de tus manos." *ItaHina* Universo Alterno


Hola mis no tan regulares lectores, jeje aunque eso seria mayormente mi culpa al no publicar tan regularmente, hoy les traigo una adaptacion de un texto que escribio una amiga mia es muy bueno lo adapte como un ita/hina espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto (yaoista de closet) y la trama le pertenece a diana longoria (Shindou-chan) esto se hizo son fines de lucro por mero ocio e imaginacion derrochada, sin mas a leer

* * *

El secreto en el roble

Algunas personas creen en la magia, eso no importa yo soy una de ellas toda mi vida que se ha ido formando atreves del paso del tiempo, las esperanzas, el amor, eso es magia de repente sentir que ya no existe nada, y ver como tu vida va cayendo en un abismo sin final así, así me siento es tan difícil, no se si exagere pero discúlpenme soy muy sensible pero bueno seguiré con el relato… perdón pero que mal educado soy ¿verdad? Y eso que no se si te haz dado cuenta pero ni siquiera me he presentado, eso, es lo que menos importa ya que mi nombre mis padres no la pensaron dos veces "con el tanto amor que me tenían" eso es otra cosa… en fin mi nombre es Itachi y comenzare desde el principio.

Hinata, bonito nombre ¿no?, ella mi novia ella sufría tanto, sus padres no la dejaban salir por nada del mundo, por eso la invitaba a salir a escondidas, los padres pensaban que ella y yo solo éramos amigos de escuela, aunque debo confesar que Hinata es mi amiga desde la infancia, ella es la única que me queda, ya que mis padres me alejaron de mi hermano cuando era niño, después al pasar de los años su familia me encobijo y vivo en un cuarto que ellos rentaban a dos cuadras de su casa, Hinata y yo paseábamos juntos y teníamos un lugar secreto un árbol un roble hermoso que se veía desde dos cuadras atras, no importa eso; platicábamos mientras el anochecer arribaba, en el silencio oíamos el sonido del viento chocando con los arboles de enero, cuando apenas si el frio se iba desvaneciendo ella salía conmigo y se escapaba de casa, solo para estar conmigo mientras el viento atravesaba nuestro espacio ella me llevo al árbol ahi sus padres no nos encontraban.

Yo estaba feliz ella era la única persona que me hacia sentir bien, sentía que las ganas de vivir regresaban a mi ya que mi familia siempre ha sido ella no tengo a nadie mas no quisiera separarme de ella, nunca. Nos propusimos esa tarde a mirar el cielo desde arriba, todo era muy lindo con ella la única persona que me gustaba pasar el rato, ella era el hueco que llenaba mi corazón la razón de mi existir, solo con escuchar su nombre, Hinata, ese era su nombre; se preguntaran porque digo las cosas en pasado, pues ese día…

Sus padres no me tenían confianza, me miraban de los pies a la cabeza con mucha cautela y cada vez que me iba acercando a su puerta la cerraban y no me dejaban verla, pues temían que algo le pasara a su única hija, pero seria incapaz de hacerle daño, de que manera… bueno en fin ya se estaba obscureciendo y la luna se estaba asomando a lo lejos lo que me inquietaba es que ella tenia una inquietud y me incomodaba eso, le rogaba diciéndole que pasaba por su mente, fuera lo que fuera yo aceptaría lo que sea excepto que… bueno logre sacar de su boca muy apenas "Itachi yo", pues me estaba llenando de desesperación y de miedo a la vez pues por mas que le decía que no importaba pues en mi interior sentía un ligero presentimiento de otro abandono

-Itachi yo estaría mas bien lejos de ti, mis padres no me dejan en paz, al pensar y reflexionar pues elegir entre mi familia y tu pues, saldrías perdiendo, esto no es un hasta luego, es un adiós.

En ese momento mi corazón no latía y no se que sentía en mi interior algo que sentí cuando mis padres me abandonaron. Pues claro que no acepte eso, otro abandono más, ya era suficiente para mi, siempre es lo mismo entonces vi como se alejaba, esto no lo iba a permitir así de que agarre su lindo cuello y lo apreté gritándole.

-¿Porque?, tu eres, tu me traicionas de esa manera, y pensar que eres la única persona que tengo en mi vida

Sentía como sus manos me apretaban de desesperación y su mirada cambio en un instante, su expresión de la cara se fue desvaneciendo y con ella mis esperanzas de vivir pues ella ya había muerto, pero yo dejándome llevar por el instinto y la furia hacia mi vida, pero ella… la solté y di un grito de desesperación, solo la luna había visto mis fechorías, lo único que consolaba era que si no se quedaba con su familia, con migo bueno eso no es un consuelo, así que lleve su cuerpo a mi vacía y sola casa.

Aunque sabia que Himata estaba junto a mi, eso no era de consuelo ¡¿que hice?!, mate a una mujer indefensa, una mujer que prometí no lastimar nunca por ninguna razón, esa misma noche compartía la compañía con ella, la senté frente a mi, pero ya no podía ver su sonrisa de nuevo, ahora pensando en lo que hice, soy un loco, soy un asesino y un mentiroso hice algo que no debía hacer y le mentí a sus padres a mi mismo y a ella. Dormí al lado del cuerpo de Hinata que simplemente era solo carne. Desgraciadamente no podía dormir, nunca puedo dormir mi conciencia es la culpable, pero esa no era la situación mas critica, no debo de imaginar la preocupación de sus padres , la vigilan día y noche, en las sombras de las ventanas veía la silueta de Hiashi el padre de ella, los mas mínimos ruidos estaban volviéndome loco, escuchaba a lo lejos ¡mi hija! ¿Que le haz hecho? Pero esta vez me estaba dando cuenta que no era mi conciencia, él, su padre estaba aquí y por mas que me escondiera siendo cobarde me encontraría y tengo que confesar mi culpa, así que decidí salir y explicarle al señor Hyuuga lo sucedido, no aguantaba ver la cara de su papa cuando se entero, ni siquiera podía voltear a verle aguantando sus golpes pero eso no era lo peor, si no que como se sentiría un padre, si le pasara eso a su única hija, destrozándose el corazón de dolor y muriéndose en el interior con una llaga en el corazón. Solo lo que escuchaba de su boca a parte de maldiciones, era que ella estaba aguardando ese secreto que teníamos entre Hinata y yo, ella escondía la verdad para que la madre no se diera cuenta y aun así me equivoque de persona, dime, prometiste no hacerle daño, yo solo lo hacia para que mi hija fuera feliz. Pues no se como me sentía, avergonzado, dolido, miedo, asesino.

No después de unos minutos llamo a los oficiales de policía para que hicieran justicia, me merecía mas que eso, mientras arribaban, no le dirigí ninguna palabra, pues el tenia toda la razón de decirme todo lo que me merecía y mas, me ahogaba en mi propio silencio. Me llevaron hacia la estación de policía, sin ni siquiera decirles mi nombre daba vergüenza, pues llegue a un lugar en donde encierran al pecado de tras de rejas, me metieron en una celda sucia y al ver a mi lado seguía estando solo.

Una semana, me tratan muy bien mas de lo que no merezco, ¿Quién espera visitas?, alguien ¿si?, porque yo no. He escrito en mi celda el nombre de Hinata, en unos instantes siento su presencia, pero es solo mi imaginación,

Hinata…

Han pasado dos semanas aun no he sabido nada del señor Hyuuga pero de seguro su ángel esta en el cielo, pero ¡ya! No aguanto esta terrible desesperación; en la comida no probé nada no me dan ganas ahora, regresando a la celda y recostarme en la cama, a lo lejos se oyó un disturbio, eran los reos que estaban inquietos, claro habían llegado los "nuevos", no quise saber nada no me importaba, pero, un reo se dirigía a mi celda y tenia que ver quien era, así que me incorpore y vi que el oficial traía un hombre no muy alto pero se veía rudo, lo que mas me impresionaba de el es que tenia una mirada de tristeza, como que en su interior había algo oculto, se sentó y me pregunto mi nombre, pues, pensé si voy a estar mucho aquí, mas vale hablar de una vez con el y le dije mi nombre Itachi, y el tenia un nombre que no se porque me recordaba a alguien, pero bueno, fuimos conociéndonos y nos agarramos confianza entre amigos, pero me inquietaba mucho su nombre, ese nombre era igual al de mi hermano, según lo que se de el es muy similar, pero su nombre "Sasuke", no puede ser, si en verdad es, si el destino me dio todas estas pruebas, pero que destino tan cruel el tener que pasar todo esto no le agradezco al destino tampoco, todo eso para poder estar con mi hermano, y si en verdad es mi hermano.

Claro que estaba pensando durante todos los días eso, el destino es incomprensible y es raro, sin embargo, no me quede con ese presentimiento y quería aclararle las cosas a Sasuke afirmando que el era mi sangre, mi hermano que todos estos días lo recordaba como un pasado.

Sasuke me afirmo entonces y recordamos bien nuestro pasado, ahora la vida me lo ha traído de vuelta, lo que uno se entera estando en este tenebroso lugar, pero eso es lo de menos estoy con el y ya nada nos separara…

El destino hace que pensemos diferente y nuestro pensamiento cambie radicalmente, estoy a gusto con mi hermano, espero que no lo eche a perder ese destino. He pasado aquí un año, pero los días que he estado con mi hermano cada día le agradezco a la vida por eso y quisiera que fueran los días de mi vida así de felices pero desgraciadamente para ser felices tienes que sufrir pues eso te hace mas fuerte. Parece que todavía no se ha llegado el año, pero apenas si paso un mes y en la celda nos avisaron que a los reos mas peligrosos los iban a transferir a una prisión más segura; Sasuke era uno de los mas peligrosos, 10 años en prisión, una eternidad pues el había asaltado toda su vida, para poder sobrevivir, no era de esperarse que era de los mas buscado, tenia tanto miedo de que nos separaran de nuevo, pues sacaron una lista y no era de esperarse, pero allí entre la lista estaba el, no se como me sentí si desde ese día en que mis padres me separaron de el o peor.

Solamente con la mirada le dije todo que no iban a regresar mis esperanzas si el se iba, tendré algo porque la suerte no esta de mi lado o simplemente no soy digno de ser feliz, a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y devolver esos momentos felices de mi vida, simplemente no ahogarme de dolor, transfirieron a Sasuke, cada dia me siento mas solo pero ya nada me causa mas dolor del que ya tengo, no siento mi corazón latir me siento triste y solo de nuevo ya no veo futuro en mi felicidad, estoy deprimido y sin mas esperanzas, se me acabaron les dije que era un poco sensible.

Pues los momentos felices pasan en un instante, ahora el tiempo pasa lentamente, estaré años en esta prisión ahora me gustaría el poco amor que tenia antes, aunque mi familia solo se ocupaba en sus negocios tenia a mi hermano pero ahora no esta con migo, ¿que hacer con eso cuando tienes una herida en el corazón? Tratar de vivir o fingir que eres feliz cuando vives, pasan lentamente las horas y quisiera regresar el pasado para sentirme feliz aunque sea un poco, el destino lo cambia todo, ¡eso es magia! En un instante se desaparece la felicidad de tus manos.

Pues que se sentiría despertar en las mañanas con los rayos cálidos del sol en la cara, un abrazo amoroso al despertar de la gente que mas quieres o una obscuridad que te ahoga y no vez mas que ratas acariciaran tu cara, este es el presente, esta es mi vida cuando antes todo era feliz, ahora ya no lo se…

**_FIN_**

* * *

Nota: todos los reviews que sean dejados en esta historia se le haran llegar a la autora la cual los agradecera mucho.

hasta luego sin duda estare publicando el 21 de enero para el reto " un mes con itadei" nos leeremos


End file.
